


Rev and run it

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kakashi brought him into this and he was glad
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Rev and run it

Kakashi had a thing for watching him. He was the one who had taken Naruto on his first ride so he was a tiny bit responsible for the way that Naruto was. For the way that he could be and he was not ashamed of it. He was proud of it. He had seen the potential in Naruto and Naruto had exceeded him.

Was he a bit cocky? Of course he was but unlike the young ones with their bikes Naruto had a good reason to be proud and cocky. He knew himself and he knew the bikes better than some people were. Some people were veterans and still didn’t respect the bike or the road properly and they paid for it.

Every tour they did they ended up hearing or seeing the grizzly inevitable. It hurt Kakashi and it had for many years. It would continue to mess him up but what could he really do about those that refused to respect or learn?

There was only so much that Kakashi could and was willing to do and if they were not willing to learn he could only nod his head and bow his head before he and the others moved on. The open road claimed many and it took many.

Not everyone was made for the streets and if they were willing to admit that or not Kakashi knew that he worked hard along with at least most of the others that he saw around him. He was proud of those people under him and around him. He had started up watching so many people and he had done his own time.

Naruto was different for Kakashi and he would always be different. He just got things. He was beautiful. The bike showed him off so well and the streets was in his blood. He had the right love for these thing and with every tour, with every race Kakashi knew he had done the right thing.

He was thankful that he had seen it before everyone else had because he didn’t want to share. Everyone could watch and marvel at the blonde that took the streets but the one that could to touch, taste and keep him was Kakashi.

Kakashi sat back on his bike as he heard the sound of bikes approaching. He loved the mountains and the downward slope races although many people had their various misgivings about them. He understood their caution and their weariness but the way that he saw things it was just better to accept the slope and ride with love and caution.

The blue bike blazed past him and Kakashi smiled as he saw the figure clinging onto the back. He was beautiful and serious when he rode like that. When he rode low like that Kakashi’s blood jumped. Naruto’s focus was on the road and his opponents were a distant thought until the end. It was all about the road. He was a pleasure to watch like that.

He loved his bike and it showed. So many of them came out like this for the ride but there were so few that connected to the bike the way that Naruto did. No wonder that Kakashi was so in love. The streets had better take care of this one.

X

“Hey.” Naruto murmured as he nuzzled Kakashi’s neck. “Still out here checking her over?” He mumbled before he yawned. “Had to come looking for you when you didn’t come to the room. Thought you had put up a tent out here or something.”

“We’ll have to borrow a garage in the next town or so over.” Kakashi reached back so he could ruffle Naruto’s hair. “We should do full maintenance while we can. We both know we weren’t expecting that storm to hit us the way that it did. Best be careful.”

“Yeah I want new tires if it’s going to be like this.” Naruto murmured before he hugged Kakashi tighter. “We still going north? Because if we are I’m going to need new tires.”

“And a jacket even if you run hot.” Kakashi turned so he could tug at the collar of Naruto’s jacket. “As nice as this thing is this isn’t to give warmth. Just to say what group you really belong to. I have a depot that we bought a few years back up north. I use it to keep some things. A few bikes from former members and some clothes. I check it from time to time and to switch bikes.”

“Is that where the silver is?” Naruto’s eyes glittered as he watched Kakashi. “The one I met you on. I never saw it again and I know you don’t crash bikes so I said you must have retired it somewhere. No way you would have sold it without a reason.

“You’re right.” Kakashi admitted before he kissed Naruto’s forehead. “I put her down for a bit. She has too many good memories to just sell her or have her wrecked.” He eyed the way that Naruto was watching him. “I was thinking to take her back out.” Excitement flashed in Naruto’s eyes and he laughed to himself. “Or to give it to you.”

“I’d rather watch you.” Naruto shrugged before he ducked his head and peered up at him. “I love to watch you race.”

“Well that makes two of us.” Kakashi tipped Naruto’s chin up before he kissed him. He loved him so much and he was glad that they loved the streets the same.

X

“Don’t think this is for both of us to sit on.” Kakashi laughed as Naruto straddled him. He held onto the handlebars As Naruto wrapped his arms around him. “Although I appreciate the thought.” He teased as Naruto kissed his neck. “Are you that happy to see me on her again?”

“You have no idea what you did for me don’t you.” Naruto laughed before he cupped Kakashi’s face. “You showed me the door. You saved me… and it was this bike that showed me the way.” The kiss was soft and sweet. Kakashi tried to follow Naruto as he pulled away. “Nothing could ever change what I feel. How I feel.” He admitted softly. “This life with you? It’s everything.”

“Exactly what I think.” Kakashi took one gloved hand off the handlebars to pull Naruto into him before he lowered his head. The bike would support them. It had brought them this far and it would take them even further.


End file.
